


early mornings

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sabriel Fluff Friday, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's pretty much the worst roommate ever, except for the fact that he always looks after Sam in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sabriel Fluff Friday, my favorite day of the week, and since I haven't done much writing this year so far I got inspired to write a short ficlet. That's my only excuse.

Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester maybe didn't seem like the two most obvious people to be roommates. Sam would have preferred his own apartment, but he couldn't afford the rent alone, so he'd found a small two bedroom place and put out a local ad for a 'quiet, easy-going roommate who will chip in for groceries and tidy up after themself.'

Gabriel had answered the advertisement, and he was none of these things. He played his guitar in the middle of the night; he spent half the time on a sugar high that made him dance around the living room in his underwear, he always left the place a mess, and while he was perfectly happy to share on groceries, he seemed to eat at least ninety per cent candy. He was the absolute complete opposite of what Sam had been hoping for.

And in the early days of their arrangement, Sam regularly came very, very close to asking Gabriel to move out. But for some reason, he never did. And then a strange thing started happening.

Sam worked as a paralegal in a nearby law firm. The hours were long and a lot of days he had to be in at seven, especially when they were working on important cases, and that combined with the commute meant that he had to be up at _five_. He loved his job, but it was a little ridiculous. But as the first month of the least drew to a close, Sam started to wake up to the smell of hot strong coffee wafting in from the kitchen; and the sound of a sizzling something. 

He'd walk into the kitchen to find Gabriel bent over the stove, whipping up bacon and eggs, or sometimes waffles, or omelets, or occasionally even French crepes with a fancy fruit salad inside and a dusting of powdered sugar, always looking like they've come straight out of a professional restaurant.

And Sam never normally took the time to make himself breakfast, just grab a cup of instant coffee on his way out, but Gabriel always made enough for two, and Sam felt rude refusing. Not that it was exactly a hardship - Gabriel's cooking was amazing, with Sam not realizing how hungry he was until he took the first bite of each delicious masterpiece.

"Isn't this a lot of cooking to be doing this early in the morning?" Sam questioned one day when Gabriel handed him a plate of sausages and soft fluffy biscuits.

"Gotta be up anyway, and I need decent food to start the day," Gabriel would say with a shrug and a tired smile. He never really elaborated on _why_ he had to be up so early, and Sam didn't press the issue. Most days, they didn't talk. They just sat in sleepy silence, sipping coffee and eating Gabriel's concoction of the day. Occasionally, they might trade words about what was going on in their lives. In these conversations, Gabriel would usually tell a joke or two, and though Sam would have thought it was far too early in the morning for him to laugh, he usually did anyway, and he'd leave with a smile on his face as he walked to the subway station. 

Sam still tried to get mad at Gabriel when he didn't do his share of the housework or left the bathroom floor soaking after his evening shower. But it was difficult. He'd always been independent in the mornings, pretty much his entire life, and he'd never realized how lonely it had been until he had someone there to just _be_ with. So no matter how much crap Gabriel tried to pull, Sam wanted to keep him around.

One day, Sam woke up to a text from his older brother, sent just after he'd gone to sleep the previous night. Dean had planned to come up and visit for the weekend and stay on Sam's couch for a couple of nights, and Sam had been really excited to take some time off work and show Dean around the city. But Dean's text said he wouldn't be able to make it, because he had to go with his boyfriend to some family wedding they'd both forgotten about. 

Sam texted back saying it was all fine and they'd work something out, but it was difficult to pretend he wasn't upset as he showered and pulled on his work clothes. He didn't have a lot going on in his life besides his job, and he'd been looking forward to this weekend for a while.

It must have showed on his face somehow, because when he got into the kitchen, Gabriel turned away from the stove where he was making French toast with a homemade blueberry sauce and immediately ran over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam just shrugged. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me. Make sure the toast doesn't burn."

Gabriel went back to the toast, and Sam found himself immediately missing the loss of Gabriel's hand.

After a pause, Gabriel said, "Look, are you sure? Because if you want to talk about it, I'll listen. And I'll try to help."

It was a tempting offer, but- "No, it's fine, you have to get to work," Sam said with a small sniff, trying to pull himself together and sitting down.

"What? No I don't!" Gabriel snorted, draining the rest of his coffee and pouring himself another cup. "I work as a _decorator_. Nobody wants me poking around in their houses at seven in the morning. Lots of days I don't even start til lunchtime."

Sam tried to work through this information in his head, and he got so preoccupied with it that he didn't even realize that he'd stopped crying. "But- you always complain in the mornings that you hate being up so early. You say you'd sleep in til midday every day if you could."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, looking shiftily around the room. "So what?"

"So, you can do that a lot of days. But here you are, up before it even gets light, for what seems like no reason at all. Why are you here?"

"I just... I wanted to make things easier for you, you know? You already work yourself hard enough and I just thought, if I could make sure you had a decent breakfast before you left and maybe some company, then you might feel better. What's so bad about that?" He sounded like he was trying to defend himself.

Sam frowned. "But I thought I annoyed you? You always get really fed up when I tell you to tidy your things or keep quiet..."

Gabriel hid his face. "You do annoy me. You're the worst roommate _ever_. But you're also really cute and I want you to be happy all the time and I know I always fuck that up when I make noise when I shouldn't or leave my stuff everywhere and I just thought... maybe this would help make up for it a little bit."

"You... think I'm cute?" Sam knew Gabriel had said other things, but that was the part he still couldn't get past.

"Course I think you're cute. Wouldn't go to all this trouble if I didn't have _some_ kind of ulterior motive," Gabriel pouted.

Sam looked at him for a long time, not blinking, studying him intently. Gabriel grew uncomfortable under the gaze, his eyes darting around the room, squirming around a little where he stood. "What?"

Sam stood up. "So when you say an ulterior motive... do you mean something like this?" He swept Gabriel's hair back off his face, tangling his hand in it, leaned down and brushed his lips against Gabriel's - just a light, tentative touch, not sure he'd read things right, just trying to test out the idea. He pulled back just a couple of seconds later, though the kiss had been intoxicating, and he wanted to keep going.

Gabriel stared at him in shock but quickly recovered himself enough to say, "I was thinking something more like this."

He backed Sam into the counter, leaning over to switch off the stove as he did so. He jumped up onto the worktop, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him in, wrapping his arms and legs around Sam's back as he crashed their lips together for a second time, nothing like the first, this one messier and far more passionate. Sam moaned into it, taken completely off guard and unable to believe that his stupid, frustrating, useless, thoughtful, gorgeous _amazing_ roommate was kissing him like it was the only chance he'd ever get, biting down on Sam's lower lip and starting up a million tiny electric currents in his mind.

Gabriel pulled back, his lips red and bruised, a blush and a small smile on his face.

"So - I should call in sick to work?" Sam suggested, hardly daring to believe this was real.

"Damn right you should."

Sam fought to keep the huge grin off his face as he made the phone call, thinking that maybe he'd manage to find other plans for the weekend.

They decided not to renew their lease the following year. Instead, they moved into a one-bedroomed apartment with lower rent - after all, Sam would need all the extra money he could get if he wanted to start saving up for a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> sabriel with me **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
